The Break-Up
by Arlynn62532
Summary: What happens after Magnus and Alec break up? Will Alec be able to live without Magnus? Will Magnus be able to live without Alec? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction ever, so reviews and constructive criticism would be welcomed!**

**I don't own the characters, all rights go to the fabulous Cassandra Clare!**

(Alec's POV)

Alec slumped against the wall of the subway, watching people get on and off the car, but not really seeing them. He sat there, taking in everything, trying to make sense out of everything that had just happened.

He remembered spinning around and looking at his boyfriend, dread seeping into every fiber of his being. Everything after that was a blur. The warlock telling him that it was over. The knee-weakening kiss, Magnus saying he loved him, but it didn't matter. Alec fought to keep from crying. Alec had come out to his parents for him, to be with him, and he just had to go and mess it up. If only Magnus had stayed, and let him explain that he wasn't going to make him mortal, he just wanted to learn more about Magnus, since Magnus didn't seem too keen on sharing about his past. And lastly he remembered Magnus turning and walking away from him, from their relationship. And that was when Alec knew, he knew that it was all his fault. And Alec had just let it happen.

Before Alec even knew what he was doing, he was up and out of the subway. It was dark now, he must've been down there for a long time. He wandered the streets for a bit before he came to a stop in front of a familiar door. Magnus' door. Alec bit his lip, welcoming the pain as he turned away sharply, now walking for a purpose.

(Isabelle's POV)

As Isabelle made her way through the institute to her room, she heard a loud clattering sound of something heavy being knocked over. Demons, she instantly thought. The institute was supposed to be demon protected, but over the past few months, no one could be completely safe.

She ducked into an alcove and felt the coolness of her whip slither down to her feet. Quickly, she made her way to the entrance where the noises were getting louder. Heart beating fast, she took one quick look at the humped black figure before the whip was around its leg and it dropped to the ground with a weirdly human cry of surprise.

"What the hell?"

"Alec!" Isabelle retracted her whip back into a bracelet and went to her brother's side. "It's three in the morning, what are you doing up?"

"What are you doing up?" he snapped back, but Isabelle could tell his words were sluggish and his eyes weren't focusing on her. He was drunk.

"Alec," she said quietly. Usually her brother never got drunk, he was the clean and practical sort of guy. Something was definitely wrong if there was something he was willing to get drunk over.

She helped Alec to his feet, despite his protests. After they reached his room, his incoherent mumbling had stopped and his eyelids were droopy. Isabelle dumped Alec on his bed and unlaced his boots and put them by the door. By the time she was done, he was snoring softly. She sighed softly, wishing she could get into that big brain of his, figure out what he was thinking and what possessed him to do something like getting stupidly drunk. She closed the door and went back to her room.

(Alec's POV)

Alec awoke with a start. But then he wished he hadn't. His head buzzed and the room swam before him. His muscles ached. He thought back to the day before, not remembering fighting any demons in the slightest. The whole day came rushing back to him and he sank further into his bed, squishing the pillow over his head.

Today was the day Magnus had told him to pick up his stuff at the apartment. Actually, he had told him to remove his stuff yesterday, but Alec had other intentions. Alec moaned into the mattress. Thinking about Magnus was not helping his hangover.

After wallowing in his bed for a few more hours, Alec decided to actually get up, even though every muscle in his body was screaming for him not to. The window at the far end of the room seemed to be a window to the surface of the sun and Alec shielded his eyes and squinted through his eyelashes. He didn't bother to change. He quickly grabbed his boots and sunglasses from Izzy's room and was out the door.

Alec wanted to walk slowly to Magnus' apartment since he was dreading it so much, but Izzy's sunglasses were the worst sunglasses on earth and he practically ran to Magnus' apartment, desperate to get out of the midday sun. Alec pressed the buzzer for 'Bane' a few times that Magnus would've answered if he'd have been home, so Alec took that as a green light and unlocked the door.

The people in the downstairs apartment were still fighting. There was a box of chocolates at the foot of the door with a note saying 'I bought your favourite'. Alec had never thought he would resort to ever doing that, but after thinking about it, he would do almost anything to get Magnus back.

Alec climbed the stairs and unlocked the door to the apartment. It smelled exactly like it always did. Like the distinct smell of Magnus, burned sugar, a twinge of sandalwood, and… _beer_? Magnus must have hosted a party. He certainly got over Alec quickly.

He knew immediately that Magnus wasn't here. Alec knew this was good; he could collect his things in peace and leave to wallow around in self-pity. But something in the back of his mind was telling him that he wanted Magnus to be there. So he could explain and maybe somewhere along the road, Magnus would forgive him. Tears formed in Alec's eyes as he looked around. Every object in this apartment held a memory, and only now did he realize that's why Magnus kept so many useless trinkets and knickknacks. They were the only things that Magnus could use to recollect that memory. Alec wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and got to cleaning up his stuff.

Alec threw in clothes, books, hair gel that he barely used. He pondered whether he should leave it for Magnus. He would sure use it more than him. He decided against it and threw it in the garbage bag he had brought. It would look silly going home with, but he would glamour himself and that would be that. Alec took anything and everything that was his, and maybe even some of Magnus' stuff, Alec had stopped paying attention a while ago. Before he knew it, he was lugging his stuff down the stairs. The chocolates in front of the neighbour's door was gone. Alec could only hope that the person would take the other back. Life was too short to spend it fighting.

That was something Alec had learned the hard way.

**I don't really know if I like this, I might remove it and re-do it. Review if you want me to continue, review if you want me to re-do it! ****Thank you!**

**~Arlynn**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't think you guys would like this! I got story followers so I wrote this. I know it's short, maybe later I'll write a longer one. Hope you like it **

(Magnus' POV)

Magnus sat solemnly in the Downworlder coffee shop, waiting until the end of the day for when he could finally go home. Alec hadn't picked up his stuff yesterday, so Magnus made the decision to stay out today too, so Alec could pick up his things in peace. Magnus didn't want to admit that Alec's clothes and other items were all too much for him to bear. It made him want to pick up the phone and beg for Alec back.

_Shut up, _Magnus told himself. _Alec tried to kill me. And that's that._

Magnus checked the wall clock. It was 7:30. Alec must have come and gone by now. Magnus got up, dropped a few dollars in the tip jar for the shop putting up with him all day, and headed home.

Magnus knew instantly Alec had been here. He checked the closet and the bathroom. The closet was still full of his own clothes, but the black shadowhunter gear on the left side of the closet was gone. Alec's razor and shaving cream was gone, and so was a few of Magnus' own things. He brushed it off and went to cook dinner.

He ate alone, missing Alec terribly. Alec had usually been the one to cook when he insisted that stealing food from Taki's or some other restaurant was rude. Magnus cooked tonight, and as much as he hated to admit it, he had cried the whole time and burned the food in the process. The whole apartment stunk of smoke.

Another nightmare of bones in the streets and blood running through like water shook Magnus awake. The sun was high in the sky. Magnus had slept the whole day away, just how he liked it.

Not bothering with make-up and hair products, Magnus snapped some clothes on and starting putting his other clothes into bags and suitcases and more bags. Magnus had once told Simon that if it wasn't for Alec, he would hide and wait for his nightmares to come true. And since him and Alec were finished, that was exactly what he planned to do.

**I'm sorry it's so short. I promise I'll post a longer one soon. Review! Thanks for reading!**

**~Arlynn **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! I hope you like it! :)**

(Alec's POV)

"_You are calling someone out of the country and long distance charges may apply. Press the one key to continue."_

Alec listened to the automated voice on the other side of the phone. When he heard the faint click, he had thought Magnus had actually picked up. But all of his hopes were crushed when the monotone voice came on. Alec ended the call. It must be a fluke. He tried again.

_"You are calling someone out of the country and long distance charges may apply. Press the one key to continue."_

Alec stabbed the screen and the call ended. Magnus was out of the country? What?!

"Alec, come out, please," Isabelle called from behind his locked door. Alec had been in his room for nearly four days, refusing to come out to eat or anything. Isabelle hadn't given up, and Alec was thankful, because she had been leaving trays of food (not home-cooked food, thank GOD) outside of his door. Alec barely had enough energy to open his door a crack to get the food let alone go through all the trouble to sneak downstairs.

"No," he mumbled, but Isabelle heard him.

"Dammit Alec!" she said, and kicked his door. It was hard enough to rattle the door frame, but thankfully the door didn't fall to the ground. "What is this about?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone," Alec flopped down on his bed and stared at his phone, willing Magnus to call, or text, or anything. A text saying "Leave me alone!" would've been a gift sent from heaven at this point.

"Jace and I are worried about you," she said softly. After moments of silence, she added, "What about Magnus? I'm sure he's worried about you too."

That was the last straw.

Alec leaped off the bed and ripped open the door, revealing a red-eyed, stunned Isabelle. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled savagely, then slammed the door in her face. Immediately he felt guilty and pondered whether he should apologize, but when he opened the door a crack, Isabelle was gone.

(Isabelle's POV)

Isabelle stabbed the buzzer repeatedly for about thirty seconds before she got fed up and kicked down the door. The neighbours seemed unfazed by this noise at four in the afternoon, so she climbed the stairs and banged on the door screaming:

"MAGNUS!" She banged the door a few more times. "MAGNUS OPEN THE GODDAMNED DOOR!"

Maybe Magnus wasn't even home. Well too bad. She was going to wait for him, and she wasn't waiting for him out here.

Isabelle mustered all the anger she could find and kicked the door. The door flew from its hinges and clattered to the ground.

She walked in calmly, then stared.

Around her was the last, most weirdly out of the ordinary thing she could have ever have imagined. Everything was gone. _Everything._ The walls were a sickly white and the flooring was a deep brown. There was no furniture, no clutter, not even a _trace_ of glitter.

Magnus was _gone._

(Alec's POV)

"Did you know about this?!" Izzy screamed at him. She had managed to draw an opening rune on his door without him noticing and burst right in without preamble.

Alec sat morosely at the edge of the bed, not caring in the least about Isabelle's entrance. "Did I know about what?"

"Magnus' apartment! It's empty! Even the _paint_ is gone."

It took everything Alec had not to flinch away from her words. So Magnus really was gone. "Yes."

"You knew and you didn't tell us?"

Alec nodded.

"Is that why you've been in your room?"

Alec debated whether he should tell her. Oh, what the hell. "Magnus broke up with me," he admitted, his voice finally cracking and his eyes overflowing with tears.

"Oh, Alec," Isabelle said in her sad, motherly tone. She sat beside him on the bed and rubbed his back. "What happened?"

"I…" he trailed off. Alec took a deep breath and wiped at his eyes. "I was meeting Camille,"

"Camille _Belcourt_?" Disbelief coloured Isabelle's voice. "Why on earth would you do that, Alec?" Alec glared at her and Isabelle decided that she really wasn't helping.

"She told me she could make Magnus mortal. So that I wouldn't grow old without him." Alec stole a quick glance at his sister and regretted it. She looked like she didn't even know him anymore. "It was selfish, I know, and I made a mistake, and I didn't even go through with it." Then Alec's face changed into a scowl. "Camille told Magnus that I was seeing her and why, so he followed me. And… broke up with me." Tears still flowed freely down his cheeks, and Isabelle rubbed them away with her thumb. She looked sad.

"Thank you for telling me Alec," she said, and Alec pulled her into an embrace, losing himself in the comforting feeling of his sister.

"Thanks for listening."

**I'm going to write chapter four right now, so if you guys want it earlier than 24 hours, five reviews would be awesome. I like to know that you like it, and any suggestions about later chapters is welcome! **

**~Arlynn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four! Here you go.**

(Magnus' POV)

Magnus sat on the balcony in Paris, admiring the view. It was hard to see the stars with all of the lights, but Magnus didn't mind.

He had to admit, this wasn't exactly "hiding", but no one knew he was here, and he was doing a very good job of blending in. It almost killed him not to spike up his hair and shower it with glitter, and his clothes lacked bright colours, but this whole enterprise was to hide, right?

Chairman Meow jumped into his lap and pawed at his chest. He mewed loudly, then jumped off. Magnus watched as the cat padded around for a while before finally stopping at the base of the warlock's chair.

"What?" he asked the cat innocently. Chairman Meow glared at him, and… _growled?_ It was like purring, but his slitted pupils were hard and his demeanour looked almost angry. Then realization dawned on him. He missed Alec. "Chairman, we can't always get what we want. Alec is gone, and I doubt he's ever coming back."

Chairman got back on his legs and disappeared with a swish of his tail. Magnus couldn't help but feel royally dismissed.

Magnus checked his phone. There was nothing. He sighed. Magnus knew that he was the one that broke it off with the shadowhunter, but it felt good to be wanted. He sure wanted Alec. It was one of those things that you didn't admit, but you liked nonetheless. Did Alec give up? Magnus secretly hoped not.

(Alec's POV)

Alec immediately regretted doing this as soon as he saw the Sensor was picking up demon activity. He had stupidly agreed to go hunting with Izzy after he had revealed to her that he and Magnus were no longer together. After Izzy came in the next morning telling him that she had caught the sighting of a demon nest downtown, Alec had agreed to go with her to check it out. He felt obligated to, if that made any sense. He hadn't been fighting in about a week and wanted to watch out for her.

Now he was limping back to his room, covered in demon blood and ichor. He reeked of the demons and all he really wanted right now was a shower.

One hot shower, two _iratzes _and another failed attempt at reaching Magnus later, he had made up his mind.

Alec wanted Magnus in his life. And even though he had screwed up big time, he felt as though he still had a chance. Magnus did say that he still loved him, after all.

But all this fighting over what? _Time_? And they were wasting the most of it. Alec was prepared to apologize profusely and stay until Magnus forgave him, and hopefully that would be enough. But first he needed to _find _the missing warlock.

Alec rummaged in the garbage back until his hand hit something small, hard, and smooth. One of Magnus' rings. Looking back to a few days ago, Alec clearly remembered grabbing the ring and throwing it into the bag, but in that actual moment, it was as if someone had drawn a veil over his vision. And now Alec thanked himself for that. Now he could use it to track his sparkly warlock.

He folded his hand over the ring and drew a Tracking rune on the back of it.

Alec was transported mentally to a small house, probably no bigger than Magnus' old apartment. There was a teeny balcony jutting out from the back of it, with a breath-taking view in the distance of the Eiffel tower. There was colourful shops down below with many people bustling about, holding bags upon bags of who knows what, and old looking brick buildings with dome roofs.

Alec opened his eyes and was back in his own room. That was almost _too_ easy. Choosing a town with a huge landmark? Maybe not one of Magnus' greatest hiding places.

Alec tried not to think about why Magnus might be there. A past lover? He shuddered at the thought.

The next part was getting to Paris. And Alec had a quick plan. It might not be the best or smartest, but it was the fastest way to get there.

"Clary?" Alec pushed open the infirmary door. Clary was sitting in the bad parallel to Jace's. At the sound of her name, Clary's eyes went swiftly to Alec's and Jace just sat there, looking vaguely interested in why Alec had come in.

"Yes?" asked Clary.

"I need a favour," he shortly explained.

Clary looked quickly to Jace and back again. "What is it?"

"Just come," he said. "Please."

"I'll be right back," she told Jace. Jace nodded.

"Have fun," he said with a smile.

Alec and Clary had walked back to Alec's room, but didn't go in. Alec explained what he wanted Clary to do.

"You want me to draw you a portal?" Clary asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter _why, _all that matters is if you'll do it or not,"

"I'm drawing the portal." Clary said stubbornly. "I want to know what I'm drawing it _for_." She crossed her arms.

Alec rolled his head back in exasperation and pushed his hand through his hair. "Just please, _please,_ draw the portal."

Clary must have seen something break in those blue eyes of his, because she nodded shortly and drew her stele out of her pocket. Alec watched as the black swirled around the glowing stele and faint glowing grew from behind Alec's door.

"There," she said.

"Thanks," Alec said, reaching for the knob.

Clary grabbed his wrist, making him turn back.

"Good luck," she smiled.

Alec nodded and turned to the portal. He visualized the cream coloured brick house he knew Magnus was staying in, opened the door, and stepped through.

* * *

Alec slowly stood up and looked around. To his left he saw the brick building with the balcony protruding from the walls. There was on open door on the balcony leading into the house and Alec could see wispy white curtains flowing into the house. He felt proud of himself. Alec had never really used a portal on his own.

Alec walked around to the front of the house and knocked on the door. He waited for a moment before the door swung open, to reveal a very… _dull_ Magnus.

Magnus let go of the knob in shock and his mouth parted.

"Alec," he breathed.

"Magnus." Alec searched Magnus' face, but he was hard to read.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Magnus demanded.

**Alec found Magnus! Yay! Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot. :) **

**~Arlynn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh. I think this is the end of this fic. IT WAS SO SHORT. Not gonna lie, I thought this was going to be longer. Well, anyways, enjoy!**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Magnus demanded.

"Magnus…"

"How did you find me?"

"I… um… tracked you," Alec said, "with this." He drew out Magnus' ring from his pocket and put it into Magnus' hand. Alec's fingers brushed against his palm and Alec shivered.

"I wondered where this went." Magnus slipped the silver ring back onto his slender finger, then clasped his hands together and stepped back, putting a small distance between them. "You shouldn't be here."

"I don't care," said Alec, visibly swallowing hard. "Magnus, please forgive me."

Magnus turned his head and looked down at the floor. "Why should I Alec?"

"Because I love you."

Magnus turned his head up at that and looked deep into Alec's eyes. "I love you too."

Alec's heart fluttered and he took a step towards Magnus. And then their lips were pressed together in a dizzying kiss. Magnus kicked the door shut so they were both inside, then slammed Alec into the wall, kissing him harder. When Alec kissed back, deepening the kiss, Magnus slowly realized what he was doing and broke away abruptly. Alec immediately felt the loss.

Magnus slowly backed away and walked into the kitchen. Alec followed him in.

"You can't just do that, Alec." Magnus was leaning against the kitchen counter, his hands gripping the counter. The tips of his fingers were turning white. "You can't just walk in here and kiss me like nothing happened back in Brooklyn."

Alec stood in the archway, taking in Magnus at a distance. "If I remember correctly, you did kiss me back. And what were you expecting, Magnus, after telling me you loved me like that? I mean, come on."

Magnus stared at Alec. He did love Alec. He really did. But he wasn't sure what to do about it. Alec had tried to make him mortal, which essentially, in the long run, was almost murder. "Mmmmgghhhfffphh…" which was a sound of a very non-committal Magnus. He threw up his hands and walked out to the balcony. Alec followed like a lost puppy.

"Please Magnus. I don't care about me growing old anymore. I just want to spend my life with you." Alec wrapped his arms around his slender frame. Magnus walked out of the embrace and turned around to face him, leaning into the balcony's corner.

"You really don't care?" he asked.

Alec shook his head. "I love you, Magnus. And I don't care about dying, or your past, or anything remotely similar. Just please. Please forgive me. Give me another chance."

Magnus stared at Alec for a moment before drawing Alec towards him and hugging him. Alec melted into the embrace and nuzzled his face into the crook in Magnus' shoulder.

"_Aku cinta kamu_," Magnus whispered into Alec's hair.

Alec remembered Magnus saying that when he broke up with him. The memory was painful, but Alec smiled at what it meant. He pressed a kiss against Magnus' lips.

"I love you too."

**The end...? I don't know! I thought it would be longer. If you guys have any ideas, then tell me! I think I have a severe case of writers block. Review please!**

**~Arlynn**


End file.
